The Horsemen and the Agents Daughters
by ByTheStars-ThisISwearBy
Summary: A year ago, J. Daniel Atlas is preforming on the Streets of Chicago, meets a girl, and then disappeared. One year later the Daniel makes a call and FBI Agent Dylan Rhodes is put on a case where magicians robbed a bank and had to leave his freshly graduated twin daughters behind. But, who did Daniel call? And, what does it have to do with Jack?
1. Chapter 1

_**So, this is my attempt at trying to pull of a NYSM story, and I hope I don't fuck it up too bad. I really hope you enjoy. And if you do, I'll keep posting all summer. :)**_

_-**Emily**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Schuyler was walking home one late night after a school event. She didn't live far from the school, one of the plus sides of her dad being an FBI agent was she had a bodyguard following about 50 feet behind her. As she rounded the corner onto South Wacker Drive she was greeted by a large ground with everyone straining their necks upwards trying to see what was going on in the middle.

_Are you fucking kidding me? All I want to do is get home.. _Schuyler thought at she pushed her way through the crowd and found herself pushed into the middle of the circle by some big guy with weird tattoos.

"…. A volunteer! Ah! How about you there?" was all she heard when she felt a light hand on her shoulder turning her around to face him.

"Uh, what?" She asked, totally confused on what she was just thrusted into.

The mystery man held up a deck of cards, "I want you to pick a card. Not this one that's too obvious." He said as he pointed to the card at the bottom of the deck and the proceeded to flip through the deck of cards. "That was too fast, I'll do it again slower, you ready?" He asked looking her dead in the eye.

"Uh yeah, I guess."

"Great." He flipped through the deck and she saw a card, 7 of Diamonds, what she thought a few times but when he showed her the cards, asking if she saw her card anywhere, which she didn't, he replied with "That's because you're looking too close, what have I been telling you all night?"

"The closer you look, the less you see!" Everyone around Schulyer chanted and this man turned around and threw his cards up in the air, sending them everywhere and there, on the side of the Sears Tower, was the 7 of Diamonds all lit up on the windows.

"Damn…" was all she whispered under her breath as she turned around to walk away.

"Wait! What's your name?" The man had asked her, lightly holding her elbow in his hand.

"Schuyler." She told him while pulling her light brown hair off to the side.

"J. Daniel Atlas." He looked at her, smiled, and held out his hand, which she politely shook. "It was a pleasuring preforming with you Schuyler." He said while disappearing into the crowd and getting swallowed up by Chicago's late night goers.

The rest of her walk home, all she could think about was this J. Daniel Atlas guy was and why he was preforming card tricks.

She didn't mull on this too long since she was at her front door about 15 minutes later. Unlocking the front door she walks into a hardly lit house, either both her father and sister weren't home yet, or they were and they were just sleeping. She threw her house key in the bowl by the door and trodded longingly up the stairs to her bedroom and set her backpack down in the corner by her desk and sat down and logged onto her computer to start studying for finals. _Oh what a hoy this week'll be.._ She thought as she logged onto schools website and went to the 'moodle' page. Why the hell it was called moodle, she didn't know, but she just liked saying it. _Mooooooooodle!_

She downloaded all of her study guides she would need and printed them off. As she grabbed a binder out of her bag to get out some papers she would need to help her with her guides, a little note fell out, and all that was on it was a signature, J. Daniel Atlas.

"What the fu.."

"I really hope you're not going to say what I think you're going to say Sky." Her father, Dylan Rhodes, said in the doorway looking over her Civics study guide.

"Ugh, hey daddy, how was work?" She said hiding the note behind her back.

"You know I can't talk about it. It's all… Federal and stuff." He said smiling at his oldest daughter. "Do you really need to know the process a bill goes through to actually become a bill?" He asked her with a total dumbfounded look on his face.

"Yes dad, we need to know a bunch of stuff for this stupid class…" She said taking the study guide from her father's hands and looked it over herself.

"Okay, well I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning okay? Oh and text your twin for me, okay?" He started to leave the room, but before he had the actual chance, Schuyler asked him if he knew who J. Daniel Atlas was.

"Well, no. I don't. Try Google or Bing or whatever it is my kids use these days." Dylan walked out of the room and up the stairs to his room where he walked into the bathroom to shower, brush his teeth and go to bed.

_Oh dad… You're lucky you're cool. _Schuyler thought to herself and opened a new tab and went to Google, she really only went to Bing to look at the pretty pictures they have as their homepage background.

She typed in the card guy's name and came up with dozens of results. Tons of news articles about the "magician."

"Psh, magic. Everyone knows that shit ain't real." She picked up her iPhone and searched for her younger sisters number and called her.

Even though they were twins, identical none the less, Blake was so different from her.

Three rings later her younger sisters voice answered with an annoyed "What's up slut?"

"Not much whore, when you coming home?"

"I don't know. What time is it?"

"Uh, like almost midnight."

"Fuuuuuck, shit… Is dad home?" Schuyler could hear the struggle her sister was having in the background, and the male voice.

"Yeah, what they hell are you even doing?" Schuyler asked, immediately regretting it.

"Well if you absolutely must know S I was kinda busy having sex with my boyfriend."

"Dude no, just stop. I don't need to hear that. Just get your ass home." With that, she hung up on her sister, utterly grossed out into next week.

Sure, Sky wasn't sexually active, but that didn't mean she wasn't pretty. Her and Blake were the most popular girls at school, and were voted most beautiful girls in school. So clearly they were pretty, she just didn't want a boyfriend. She was more focused on school. After all, it was her Junior year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

_Skip ahead one year: High school Graduation_

She was looking in the mirror and fixing her hair, making sure everything was perfect for tonight's ceremony.

_I can't believe I'm graduation. Holy shit._ She was pulled out of her thoughts by a slight knocking sound on her door.

"Hey S, you ready to go?" Blake asked from the doorway, with her white cap and gown in her hand.

"Yeah, I am." Schuyler sighed and grabbed her cap and gown and headed out the door.

"Why aren't you happy? We're finally done with high school!" Blake said while getting into Schuyler's car.

"Because, it just doesn't seem real. It feels like yesterday we were just starting kindergarten and now were graduating."

"C'mon, you know mom would be proud."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

The rest of the ride was quiet, but it wasn't like an uncomfortable or awkward silence, it was a content one. A silence of understanding.

* * *

After the ceremony and everything, Blake and Sky went off to find their father, on his phone of course, when wasn't he?

"Are you trying to tell me magicians robbed a bank?"

"Hey Sky, do you think it's that sexy as a mother fucker Daniel guy you met a year ago?" Blake asked her sister winking.

"No, I doubt it. Plus I haven't seen him since that night and shut up, I still haven't told dad about that." Schuyler said elbowing her sister in the side. "Plus if it is, he's basically a fugitive now. And only you thought he was cute."

"Hey girls, congratulations on finally graduation. My babies are all grown up now." Dylan fakes a cry and pulls them both in by the neck and hugs them tightly. "Mom would have been so proud."

"Yeah.. Dad I'm gonna go find my friends…" Schuyler said kind of distant and walked off. Even though their mom died three years ago because of cancer, it still felt like yesterday because of how close they were. And she knew it killed her dad every day to look at them, not just because they were twins, but because they were both spitting images of their mother, except Sky had green eyes and Blake had brown. No one knew how it happened since both parents had brown eyes.

As Schuyler walked around aimlessly around the campus of her school, her phone goes off, with an unknown number up on the screen.

"Hello..?" She answers, unsure if she wanted to answer it or not.

"Hey, Schuyler?"

That voice, even though it was a year ago she knew exactly who it was.

"J. Daniel Atlas." She said, not as a statement, but as confirmation on who it was. "How did you get my number?"

"I'm magic. I can do anything. Even rob banks. So, since I'm now a fugitive of the law, I'm requesting you to do something."

"What?" She asked. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she had to help him out. He was her friend. Kind of.

"I need a place to stay in Chicago. Low key, no one will find us, just for the night."

"Uh yeah sure, I'll get right on it but I gotta go okay?" She hangs up before he gets the chance to say anything.

"Who was that?" Her dad asked walking over to her with Blake trailing behind him.

"Just a friend. What is Blake going on about magicians robbing a bank?" She asked, knowing for sure it was Daniel now.

"It's nothing really."

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"Sky not here."

"Of course it's not here. It's never here. It's never at home. You told mom everything about your cases. You can't even tell your own daughters when you're leaving or how long you'll be gone." She said in a harsh, hard, whisper and walked off in the direction of her car.

"Schuyler stop." Dylan called out after her.

"No!" She got in the car and slammed the door and drove off to god knows where.

* * *

In Las Vegas, the Four Horsemen, J. Daniel Atlas, Henley Reeves, Merritt McKinney, and Jack Wilder were ending their show, with nothing no one has ever before attempted to do in front of a live audience, robbing a bank.

Just when they finished, Daniel snuck away unnoticed by the other three to make a phone call to one Schuyler…. Who's last name he did not know.

"Hello..?"

"Hey, Schuyler?"

"J. Daniel Atlas. How did you get my number?"

"I'm magic. I can do anything. Even rob banks. So, since I'm now a fugitive of the law, I'm requesting you to do something."

"What?"

He smiled.

"I need a place to stay in Chicago. Low key, no one will find us, just for the night."

"Uh yeah sure, I'll get right on it but I gotta go okay?"

"Schuyler wait!" It was too late though since she hung before he told her what he wanted to say.

"Hey man you okay?" Jack asked walking over to him. "We gotta go before the cops and shit get here."

"I'm fine. Come on, we're going to Chicago."

* * *

She was driving for what felt like hours when she finally returned walked into the door of her house.

"Where's dad?"

"Out, he left already for that magician thing in Las Vegas."

"B, can you promise me something?"

"Of course S, my lips are sealed." She smiled at her sister.

"Daniel robbed that bank, in Paris... And he needs me to pick him up from the airport and take him to a place where no one will find them for the night until they can get out."

"Holy shit.. Yeah no fucking way I'm telling dad that. Come on. Let's go."

"Let me change first, Jesus…" Schuyler runs up stairs and tosses on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top and heads back down stairs. "Alrighty, let's go." They go out to Schuyler's all black, armored Jeep with blacked out windows. Only the best for "daddy's oldest".

They drove to the airport and just as they pulled up to the doors Sky's phone started going off, a text from Daniel asking where they were.

**S: big black jeep, can't miss me, oh and by the way, my sister's with me but I already made her promise not to tell our dad. **

Not even 10 seconds after her message sent, 4 bodies made their way into her back seats.

"So, why can't you tell your dad?" Jack asks leaning forward from the spot in between Henley and Daniel, so his upper body was in between the passenger and driver's seats.

"Uh, because he's kinda in the FBI and you guys are fugitives." The twins said at the exact same time.

"Oh, well, that makes sense." Jack said leaning back in his seat.

"Yup." Sky said turning onto a street she knew was full of empty warehouses and parked in a building, since theres every reason to be suspicious of a huge ass all black Jeep parked in an ally way. When everyone got out of the car, Schuyler walked around back to open the back door to her car, and Blake and walked around to the driver's door to get the keys.

"Nice Sky, I like how you think." Daniel said patting who he thought was Schuyler on the back.

"Oh, I'm not Schuyler, I'm Blake." As if almost on cue, Sky walked up and stood next to Blake.

"We're twins." They said at the same time, smiling.

"That's hot." Was said by who Schuyler was guessing was Jack, followed by a smack and an ow.

The twins just laughed and smiled, who in return, received a smile from Jack.

"I don't think we've met properly, I'm Jack Wilder." Jack said to Blake and Schuyler and stuck out his hand. Blake, who was always the one with the faster reaction got to his hand first.

"I'm Blake, the younger twin, but you can call me B." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Blake." Blake pulled her hand away and looked around the rest of the group who were talking about how long they can stay undercover, and walked over to them, seeing if they needed any help.

"So that means you're Schuyler, right?" Jack said looking at Sky with a half toothy smile.

"Yeah, that's me." She shook his hand and felt what was like a chill and a minor jolt of electricity at the same time going up and down her spinal column. Little did she know, at the same time, Jack had felt it too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Alright guys, lets head up to the second floor, it'll be safer there since Blake said no one uses the floor, only this one." Daniel said while flashing a smile at Blake, which in turn, made her blush like a virgin, touched for the first time, this only just made Henley roll her eyes and whisper something to Merritt, who grinned ear to ear at her comment. _Too bad nothing about her is virginess. I guess they really hit it off._

"Coming?"

"Hmm?" Schuyler replied, getting pulled out of her thoughts once again, by Jack.

"I asked if you were coming."

"Oh, yeah, I am."

The Horsemen and the twins walked up stairs to the second floor, which was full of old dusty furniture, which probably had something living it them.

"It'll do for the night." Daniel said setting his bags down onto one of the tables in the corner of the room. "Not many windows and not often used."

"Good, it was the only place I could think of in Chicago that I know wouldn't be used during this time." Schuyler said, putting down one of Jack's bags on the floor.

"This time?" Henley asked, wondering what she had meant by that.

"Yeah, in the summer and fall the first floor is used for farmers markets and things like that. They won't be starting up until, next Saturday?" Blake said glancing around the group.

"Okay then, thank you, girls, I'm sure we'll never see you again." Merritt said, kind of annoyed that they were still here.

"Don't be a dick dude." Jack said to Merritt. "Just be nice, after all they did find us a place to stay for the night without getting caught by the police or FBI or something."

"Yeah! I mean we could have taken you right to our dad." Blake said, sending a glare his way.

"B calm down, he isn't worth it. Let's just go…" Sky said to her sister and headed back towards the stairwell and down to her car, ignoring Jack calling her name.

"I think it'd be best if you left too, Blake." Daniel said to her, after passing her his and Jack's numbers, "You know, in case you're ever in New Orleans or Manhattan." He whispered in her ear and walked away.

When Blake made it down to the Jeep, she could hear Schuyler softly singing to "You Don't Know Jack" by Luke Brian.

When she got in the car, they drove home in silence, both mulling over tonight's events.

Once they pulled into the drive way, Blake looked over at Sky with a small smile and handed her Jack's number. "Daniel gave it to me, for you." She got out of the car and left her sister sitting there looking at the piece of paper that had his name and number on it, and a small smile grew on her face as she turned her car off and went inside.

A few days went by that felt like years for Schuyler, since she graduated high school, she hasn't really been doing much. She had been sitting at her desk all day staring at her phone, having a little internal debate on if she should text Jack or not. _You know, to see how he's doing._

The Horsemen ended up staying longer then the night considering Henley and Daniel were walking down Michigan Avenue towards a meeting place with Jack and Merritt to discuss if they wanted to do a show here, since they're gonna be here a while.

"I just don't understand why you had to be an asshole to her." Jack sounded angry, pissed even at Merritt because of his little stunt he pulled wit Schuyler the other day.

"Listen here kid; we have a job to do. Instructions to follow and until those are up, you can't, none of us can get close to outside people. Right, Atlas?" Merritt said sensing Henley and Daniel walk up behind them.

"Well, yes and no. Yes because we're _super_ busy doing absolutely nothing right now. Nothing needs to be prepared for Louisiana or Manhattan. No because we're here in Chicago. It's like Sin City but with fewer hookers."

"Thank you JD." Jack said with a point proven look on his face. But secretly he knew Daniel only said that was because of Blake.

Blake was just leaving work when she bumped into someone, nearly spilling her coffee all over them.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry..." She looks up and realizes the person she's apologizing to is none other than her lying, cheating, boyfriend. "Yeah not sorry at all."

"Baby come on. I'm sorry. Don't be like this." He tried kissing her, but she moved out of the way before he had the chance.

"No, Max. Just stop. Leave me alone okay?"

"No. You listen to me. You little…" Max said getting all up in her face.

"I believe the girl said to leave her alone."

_Danny._

"Go away. This isn't your business."

"Now, I think it is, because if I walked away now, after seeing you about to hurt this lovely young woman, I would be throwing out the Good Samaritan law. I suggest you leave." Daniel said with a small smile on his face.

That just mad Max even madder than he was before, so he comes charging at Daniel, ready to attack him, but instead breaks through a glass mirror of an Apple store, setting the alarm off. While Daniel steps in place next to Blake and pulls her away before the police come to make an arrest.

"How did you do that?!" Blake asked once the reached a safe enough distance away from the Apple store.

"Magic." Daniel just looks at her and smiles.

They walk around for a bit and Blake realizes that they walked to her home.

"Thank you," she kisses his cheek, "for potentially saving my life back there."

Daniel smiles at her. "Anytime. Anything for you. _Did I really just say that...?_

"Well, I would invite you in, but I don't know if my dad is home or not. So, I guess I'll see you around?" She bites her lip, hoping he'll say yes.

"Of course. Goodbye, Blake." He walks off into the direction of the city, probably to the "safe house".

_Dear Diary, June 10, 2013_

_It's hard without you mom. _

_I graduated today, with Blake, and it wasn't the same as our middle school graduation was. I kept looking out into the sea of parents expecting to find your face, but I didn't. Instead it was just dads face looking back at me. He had a look of sorrow in his face as he got up to answer a phone call. How did you do it? Being an agents wife, mom? Never being able to tell anyone about cases sucks, you can hardly be friends with people who are normal… I just can't be a daughter. I have no one to talk to any more about this kind of stuff. You know, it's been three years to the day since you've been dead? Summer after freshman year was the hardest, there were so many things we had planned, I'm still going to do them, don't worry. I'll take a picture of you with me when I leave. I miss you mom, so much. _

_On a lighter note, I met a boy. Well, _young adult. _His name is Jack, Jack Wilder. He's a part of this magic group called the Four Horsemen, they just robbed a bank, and guess who's going after them. Dad. Leave it up to me to find a guy that I like to end up a fugitive and has dad on his tail. Haha… Oh jeez.. _

_I hope you're okay mom. Because I know I'm not. _

_ -Sky_

Schuyler closed her journal after she put her pen down and let a few tears escape from her eyes. Her eyes flickered to a photo album her mom had given her a month before she had died, it was full of pictures of Blake and her throughout the years, Blake got a copy too.

As she opened the book she found the small message her mom left for her, _May your be heart ever loving and your soul be ever giving. _

She smiled as she flipped to the first page, it was a picture of them when they were first born, four eyes looking up into the camera lens with smiles on their faces, one set brown, one set greenish grey. On the next page, were a few pictures of her and Blake when they were about 5 years old, when the volunteering and helping out really began. They were at a nursing home on a "Youth Volunteer Day" and they were sitting with an old lady, who was caught mid laugh with funny face plastered on the girls.

As she continues to flip through the book, stopping to glance at pictures of her and Blake on mission trip to Haiti and New Orleans.

They really were popular because they were the nice people everyone wanted to be friends with. They were the good kind of popular, not the bad kind that comes with whore smelling perfume and faces caked with makeup. No, the twins were naturally beautiful. They got it from their mom as their dad always said. The long dark brown hair, bright eyes, big smiles with white teeth (that had nothing done to them, but brushing of course.), perfect complexions, and not to mention the 5'6 stature. They were spitting images of their mom, and everyone who knew her, knew it.

Schuyler put her book down and laid in bed, thinking about the year. Between tutoring freshman, volunteering at nursing homes, animal shelters, food kitchens, farm stands at the local farmers markets, and the Children's Hospital made this year to fly by. All the choir concerts, volleyball, basketball, NHS and Key Club meetings, and AP classes made her even busier. She smiled at the thought of doing all those things, it made her happy knowing she can help out in her community all while being busy with school.

It wasn't until she pulled up her blanket did she realize she was exhausted, she didn't even notice Jack's name lighting up on her phone screen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welp, this isn't my best chapter ever.. Since it took like a week to write because I've been to distracted... So consider this a really shitty filler chapter. I'm sorry. **

**-E**

* * *

Chapter 4

"_Sky Rhodes! Leave a message!"_

"Hey Sky, it's just me, Atlas gave me your number, he wanted me to ask you if you and your sister wanted to do dinner tomorrow night. Just let me know, sweet dreams." Jack said with a smile on his face while he hung up. He was walking back to the warehouse from a Starbucks coffee run.

It's been a week since they robbed a bank, a week since the Dylan Rhodes was chasing them, and two days until their show in New Orleans, and the Horsemen were going crazy with their plans.

"Merritt stop with Henley, we have a lot of work to do. We still need to find out Tressler's security passwords." Daniel said while digging through mountains of papers scattered throughout the warehouse.

"Isn't he going to be on the flight with us to Louisiana?" Jack asked, walking into the room and handing out coffees as he goes.

"Yeah? Why? What are you getting at?" Daniel asked, taking his coffee from Jack and sipping on it. He's never heard of it, it's something Blake got him into.

"Well, what if you went off on Merritt about how anyone can be a mentalist and hopefully Arthur will let you try to read him. Ask him things like his childhood and his family on his mother's side. Those are his security questions right?" Jack asked sitting down on a couch.

"You're smart for being 18, kid." Merritt said, sitting at a table with Henley.

"I'm not a kid…" Jack mumbled under his breath and drank his coffee.

* * *

The next morning, Schuyler woke up with her phone alarm going off with the most annoying noise.

She groaned and pressed the snooze button to get 15 precious more minutes of sleep. She was just beginning to drift off into sleep again when someone burst into her room.

"Schuyler! You have to wake up!" Blake was screaming and shaking her sister.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT BLAKE?!"

"Well…. Someone isn't a happy camper." Blake said sitting down on the edge of her sister's bed. "Do you have plans for today?"

"Uh, no… Not that I know of at least." Sky said, sitting up in bed and unlocking her phone to turn off the alarm.

"Oh."

"Why?" Sky asked, looking through her text messages from Jack the night before, strange kid wanted to know what she and Blake got at Starbucks.

"Just wondering... Oh, you have a missed call by the way."

"How do you… I don't want to know." Sky said confirming what Blake had just said and she calls her voicemail.

""Put it on speaker. Danny texted me last night saying Jack called you and it involves the both of us." Blake said scooting closer.

"Okay..?" Schuyler put her phone on speaker and set it between her and Blake.

"_Hey Sky, it's just me, Atlas gave me your number, he wanted me to ask you if you and your sister wanted to do dinner tomorrow night. Just let me know, sweet dreams."_

"Dinner sounds good. One less meal I'll have to make your fat ass." Blake said with a half-smile and a slight giggle.

"Did you just giggle?" Sky asked raising an eyebrow at her twin.

"What? No!"

"Yes you did! You giggled! What the fuck have you done to my sister?"

"Atlas did it!" Blake shouted and ran out of the room.

Schuyler laughed, it was so easy to pick on her little sister. She picked up her phone and dialed Jack's number. Is it bad she already has it memorized?

It rang three times and she debated on hanging up.

After the fourth ring, she heard the other phone getting picked up.

"Hello..?" _Damn he sounds so good with a sleepy voice.._

"Hey Jack, did I wake you?" Sky asked only half concerned for the magician.

"Hey, no you didn't. What's up?" Jack asked yawning.

"Bullshit! I did too wake you up you dick." Sky said with a slight laugh into her phone.

"Okay, yeah. You did." She could practically hear him smile through the phone. "But you never answered my question Sky."

"And what was that Jack?"

"What's up?"

"Oh you know, lying in bed, talking to one of the cutest guys ever, planning on what to wear to dinner with him and his friend and my sister tonight. The usual." She smiled hoping he would take the hint that her and Blake are going out with them tonight.

"Cutest? I think you mean most handsome." He said, making a slight attempt at flirting with her.

"Is Jack Wilder flirting?" Sky asked him joking around. If she were with him, she'd totally be giving him a hard time right now.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Jack said with a smile on his face, even though they were only on the phone, he felt like he could see facial expressions ad everything.

"I think you might be. So, what time will you and Daniel be here?"

"I don't know, 7… 8… A month from now.." He laughed and the sound of it just made her smile. _God I could talk to him forever._

"Jack! That's not funny!" She said in a pouty voice.

"Come on babe, I'm just kidding."

"….. Did you just call me babe?"

"What? No. I uh, I have some.. Issues I need to tend to. I'll see you later, okay?" He said looking down. _God the things she does to me._

"Yeah, okay. See you later Jack." Sky hung up and decided to get in the shower. She could _really _ use a hot shower right now.

* * *

Jack put his phone down and laid down onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Jack come on we gotta get planning for… You have a huge.."

"Don't even Henley." Jack said to the red haired girl standing a few feet from his bed.

"Jack why are you still in bed? We have things to… Seriously? You would be the one to wake up with a raging boner." Merritt said.

"Oh and like you don't ever get them! Get out!" Jack said sitting up and throwing one of his pillows at them to get them to leave, which they did without putting up much of a fight since no one wants to piss Jack off this early in the morning. He may be only 20 years old, but he was like the Hulk when he got mad; and that didn't take much. Especially from the other magicians.

* * *

When Schuyler had gotten off the phone with Jack, she instantly got a smile on her face and grew with excitement for tonight.

When she had walked into Blake's room, she noticed that she was sleeping in a very uncomfortable position, so, being the awesome sister she was, she woke Blake up. In the worst way possible.

"BLAKE! WAKE UP DANIEL GOT SHOT!" She screamed in her sisters ear.

"WHAT?!" Blake shot up right away with a look of panic in her eyes. "Is he going to be okay?!" She asked demanding the status on her current not boyfriend, boyfriend.

"I dunno. You can ask him when he and Jack pick us up at 7 for dinner." Sky smirks at her little sister and walks out.

"You're such a bitch Schuyler!" Blake half yelled while throwing a pillow at Sky's fleeting figure.

Sky could be heard laughing down the hall in her room when Blake got up to go into her bathroom to take a shower. _God I hate her sometimes…._

It was around 5 by the time the girls had finally decided to get ready for their date tonight.

Both were hoping for a night they'd never forget.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welp, I don't own this movie or anything.. Just Sky and Blake and the plot.**

**Please review? :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

It didn't take long for the guys to throw on a dress shirt and a tie with some nice pants considering everyone in the Horsemen had dressed nicely, it was like their dress code.

Jack had sent a quick message to Sky telling her that he and Daniel were on their way to their house and that they'd be there within the half hour.

Daniel and him had gotten into a small fight over who would be driving and in the end, it was Jack who won the argument and grabbed the keys to Sky's "stolen" car, the only thing he had changed was the license plate.

"Come on B! They'll be here any minute!" Schuyler had called from downstairs in front of a mirror in the living room putting earrings in.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Blake had called, coming down the grand staircase. She was wearing a pair of designer jeans, a simple black wife beater tank top and a pair of black stilettos. "Can you help me with this?" Blake asked holding out a gold necklace that their mom had gotten her right before she had died.

"Yeah." Sky said taking the necklace from her sister and clasped it on her. "You look great Blake, mom would be happy you finally found a good guy."

"Yeah, I know. You look good too."

Sky was wearing red stilettos, a pair of dark navy jeans, and a red and white horizontal stripped shirt with a little navy blue jacket that only covered the shoulder.

Blake's phone started going off and she looked at the caller ID. "S… It's dad."

"Give it to me."

Blake threw her phone at her sister who answered her phone.

"Hey daddy." She put a sweet tone to her voice.

"Sky? Where's your sister?" Dylan asked his oldest.

"She's in the shower. We're going out tonight with some girls from school so we might not be home until late."

"That's fine. I tried calling you earlier but your line was busy. I just wanted to let you guys know that I don't know when I'll be home. These magicians are harder to catch then we had originally thought. But luckily for us, they have a show in New Orleans coming up on Wednesday which we plan on catching them at." Blake looked at Sky with huge open eyes and Sky mirrored the look.

"Okay. So, you don't know when you'll be home then?" Sky asked her dad.

"No Sky, I don't but I'm hoping I'll be home before the 4th of July." Dylan said.

"Okay." She heard a car honk from outside. "I gotta to daddy. The girls are here. Love you!" Sky hung up really fast. "Well shit."

"Are we going to tell them?"

"We will. When they're all together. Come on. Let's go on a date with magicians." She smiled and handed Blake her phone back and walked out the door. "MY CAR!" Schuyler screamed when she saw her Jeep sitting in her drive way and Jack behind the wheel. Daniel got out of passenger seat so she could get in. "Thanks Danny." She said to him while climbing in. "You better be taking care of it."

"Sky it's a military grade car. It takes care of itself." Jack said turning the car on after Blake and Daniel got in the back seat. "The only thing Danny boy and I here do to is fill up the gas tank every so often." Jack looks over at her and smiles.

* * *

They drive for what seems like hours, which in reality was only roughly a half an hour, they had arrived at Navy Pier. Since it was a Friday night, the pier was open until 10pm which was good, considering it was already 8 pm.

"For as many times we've been here.." Blake had started a thought; "We've never been her at night." Schuyler had finished her sentence looking around amazed. They had lived in Chicago for their whole lives, and they've never even been here or seen the night time Chicago skyline.

"It's a first for me too so you're not totally alone." Jack said, wrapping an arm around Sky's shoulders while she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I've been here once, with my dad. But that was in the middle of the day so I guess it doesn't really count. But I have seen it a night. Just never been here." Daniel had added his two cents while holding Blake's hand.

"Well no one asked for your opinion Danny." Sky said joking around with him while he feigned a look of hurt, only to be turned into a smile when Blake had kissed his cheek. Sky had made a little 'aww' sound while Jack on the other hand made a gagging noise.

"Jack, be nice." Sky whispered to him.

"I don't wanna be nice." Jack said sticking out his lower lip in a pouty face.

"As cute as that is… Be nice." Sky said while tapping his face lightly and walking away with her sister and Daniel, leaving Jack behind.

"Wait!" Jack shouted as he ran to catch up with the group.

* * *

"So, why are we going on a walk?" Merritt asked Henley, beyond annoyed that he was walking around Chicago at night.

"Because we needed a change of scenery. The boy are off on a date with the twins and we're stuck at a dingy, gross, warehouse apartment. We deserve this." Henley replied to him, holding a Starbucks chocolate latte in one hand and a bagel in the other. "Plus! It gave us an excuse to pick pocket some money and get our first night away from all the Tressler plans." Henley said to Merritt while taking a bite out of her bagel.

"You kind of remind me of a chipmunk with your chubby cheeks." Merritt smiled a little and nudged Henley while he took a sip of his plain black coffee. He didn't even notice Henley stop dead in her tracks.

"Merritt?" She half whispered to the mentalist.

"What?" He asked turning around.

"The warehouse is surrounded."

Even though they were a good block and a half away, Henley could count the number of cars, on one side alone there was at least 50.

"We gotta to." Merritt said to Henley dropping his coffee and taking off running. Henley, not even caring about her miniature meal anymore, drops it and takes off after Merritt. Once she's up to speed with him she asks him what they're going to do.

"Call Daniel or Jack obviously. Or even Schuyler or Blake. Someone." Merritt said while taking out his phone to place a phone call to Daniel, which when straight to voicemail. "Don't bother with Daniel. Try Sky. I'll try Jack."

Henley, knowing Schulyer always answered her texts, texted her: **Where are you guys at? It's important.**

Not even two minutes later, Henley's phone was buzzing and felt that they were a face enough distance away, so she stopped for a few minutes and read and replied to Schuyler's message.

**S: At Navy Pier, why? What's going on Henley?**

**H: We'll explain when we get there. Just head to the car right now. **

"They're at Navy Pier, come on. Let's go. I told them to head to the car." Henley shared with Merritt and took off running again through the streets of Chicago towards the pier.

* * *

"Henley what's going on?" Daniel asked once Henley was within a few feet of them.

"The warehouse.. Danny it's surrounded. Police, FBI, everyone is there." Henley said out of breath and slightly panicked. "We didn't even grab any of the plan or blue prints or anything."

"Henley, calm down. Everything is going to be okay. Right now we just need to leave." Daniel said, laying his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"What about us?" Blake asked, curious on what was going to happen. "Our dad is after you and we're basically accomplices now since we're involved with you two."

Daniel thought long and hard about what was going to happen to the twins he and Jack and grown so fond of over the past week or so.

"Well, I guess you guys are coming with us. Jack, you're driving. Sky in the passenger seat, Blake, Henley and I will take the middle row, Merritt are you okay with laying in the back?" Daniel said taking charge once again.

"Nope." Merritt said opening the back of the Jeep and crawling in, with Henley shutting it behind him.

"Alright, let's go." Daniel said while everyone else got into their seats and Jack pulled out of the parking garage.


End file.
